Do I Like Him?
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: Hinata's stomach hurts and he's not sure why until some of his senpai help him to realize the cause for it. (A one shot Kagehina drabble with dumb Hinata and slight Daichi/Suga)


A one shot Kagehina fic I wrote in the middle of the night. Hope you like it!

* * *

The sound of the ball being hit, the squeaking of shoes as they dive to reach the ball before it hits the ground. These sounds and many more fill the gym as the Karasuno guy's volleyball team practices. Mostly everything was the same as always except the absence of one high-jumping orange haired boy. Hinata was instead sitting on the bench watching practice today due to a stomach ache that he refused to go to the nurse's office for. It had started earlier in the day when he had lunch with Kageyama but he didn't worry about it since the aching feeling stopped when he got back to class. Then once he went to practice it had started hurting all over again when he was supposed to be practicing the quick with Kageyama. This wasn't the first time it had started hurting, for the past few days his stomach had a weird ache that would come and go unexpectedly. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his stomach while watching the practice when a hand suddenly came into his view and rested on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever, so that's good." Kiyoko had sat down next to Hinata without him noticing and startled the orange haired boy.

"Y-yeah, but my stomach still hurts."

"Could it be something you ate today?" Kiyoko was speaking gently while the others in the gym were yelling over each other.

"No, I ate the same thing at lunch as I usually do."

Kiyoko looked over Hinata's face before humming a little to herself.

"Mm, well you might just be nervous...or maybe-"

"Kiyoko-senpai!" Yachi called out for her from the other end of the court where she was talking to the coach.

"Ah. I should go see what they want."

Kiyoko started to stand up when Hinata grabbed her wrist, stopping her halfway.

"Or maybe what?"

After straitening herself fully she leans down to whisper in the younger boy's ear before leaving.

"Or maybe you're in love."

"Huh?!"

Before Hinata can say anything back she was already gone and walking across the gym, a slight blush reddening his checks.

_'There's no way I'm in love. It's not like I'm really popular with girls so I don't know many yet. It's just a stomach ache. I'm not in love.' Hinata kept repeating these thoughts to himself and more as the rest of the boys in the gym continued to practice in small group_'_._

Suga looked over and saw Hinata who was now red faced and clutching his stomach. Worrying about the boy, Suga left Asahi and Nishinoya to practice by themselves and went to go join the ginger on the bench.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at who the voice belonged too.

"Yes?"

"Your face is really red. Are you feeling worse? You can leave early if it's that bad."

"No. It's not my stomach. It still hurts but not that bad anymore." Hinata turned to look down at the floor. He was getting even more embarrassed from the thought that his face had turned red just from thinking about love.

"Kiyoko was talking to you just now wasn't she? Did she say something?"

"Well she said that my stomach might hurt from me being nervous or..." Hinata mumbled out the rest of the sentence. Suga had to lean close to hear what he was saying.

"I didn't hear the end. You have to speak louder."

Hinata took a deep breath then finished his sentence.

"Or in love."

A few seconds passed without a reply. Hinata felt as if the air was heavy all of a sudden.

'_He's going to laugh at me. I know it. Once he finds out that I've never experienced love, he's going to laugh._'

"Well, are you?"

Hinata looked over at Suga. He wasn't joking around with him.

"I...I don't know. I've never been in love."

'_This is it_', Hinata thought to himself, '_he's going to laugh_.'

"I guess that makes sense. I didn't experience love till my first year of high school either."

His reply took Hinata by surprise. Suga had been in love and wasn't laughing at him.

"What did it feel like for you?"

Suga thought for a moment and Hinata noticed that his eyes had moved to where Daichi was standing and stayed there for a while.

"My stomach hurt and I felt light headed whenever I was near them or saw them. Then it got better once I came to terms with the fact that I actually liked them. After a while I found out that they liked me back and I remember that hearing it made me so happy."

Suga fell silent and Hinata thought over his words as he looked at the rest of the team practicing. His gaze fell upon Kageyama who was tossing to Tanaka and he felt his stomach tense up again. The taller boy looked over and connected his eyes with Hinata before turning away so he could toss another ball.

Suga noticed how Hinata's eyes stayed on Kageyama and how he had clutched his stomach harder when their eyes had met. He started to chuckle at it.

"I'm going back to practice. Good luck and feel better soon Hinata!"

"Good luck?"

Suga was walking away but turned around partly and shot the other a thumbs up before continuing practice with the others.

'_Love huh? There's no way I'm in love. I don't even like anyone right now. I'm too focused on volleyball and getting that new quick with Kageyama to work._'

Hinata looked up as if on instinct and found Kageyama. He was mid jump as he tossed the ball to Tanaka. His arms stretching out above him, his shirt pulled up and a bit of his toned stomach was showing.

'_I've never actually sat and watched him set. He actually has a nice body and his face is cute when he focuses on the ball like that. Wait, did I just think he was cute? There is no way I could consider him to be cute. He's just a good volleyball player._'

Hinata continued to watch Kageyama toss and the way he would stretch out his arms to hit the ball with the right amount of force to get it to where it needed to go. As he watched, Hinata felt his stomach start to turn and become tighter. Then it clicked together. His stomach hurt whenever he was with Kageyama or thought about him. It would hurt when they said good morning to each other, at lunch on days they ate together, and at practice when they were obviously working together. Even lately whenever they would text Hinata's stomach or chest would start to hurt.

'_Wait. Does this mean I like Kageyama? I feel like this when I see him or I'm near him. Is Kiyoko right? Do I love him? No, if I loved him then wouldn't that mean I wanted to do...things with him? Like kissing and other things? Well, I don't think I would be against it but..._'

Hinata's thoughts quickly became frazzled as he thought of things he would do with Kageyama if he loved him and if they were to start dating. The blush that was already on his face started to grow darker along with his thoughts. Then a very Hinata-like thought popped into his head when he noticed that Suga was looking over at him.

'_Hold up, I'm thinking of things like this during practice?! What if someone here can read minds? Okay, okay, so if you can read minds and can hear me right now then cough. Cough right now._'

The sound of a cough ran out through the gym. Hinata's head snapped up to see who was coughing only to see Kageyama coughing into the crook of his arm with Tanaka patting his back.

"Go get a drink if you're going to just keep coughing."

Kageyama walked away from Tanaka and over to where Hinata sat on the bench next to the collection of water bottles.

"Hey, your face is really-" Before Kageyama could finish his sentence Hinata bolted upright and was yelling over him.

"I'm going to go home early since my stomach still hurts. See you all tomorrow!" He ran out through the gym doors on his way to go get changed.

"-red?" Kageyama stood holding his water bottle. A confused expression filling his face when Suga patted him on the shoulder to tell him to go practice with Nishinoya and Asahi now.

"What was that about?" Daichi had made his way over to Suga and both were now staring at the doors that Hinata had made his speedy escape out of.

"I think our baby crows are maturing both on and off the court."

"Huh? Suga, I still don't understand what you say sometimes."

Suga laughed it off then joined the rest of the team for the rest of practice with Daichi.

While the team finished practice, Hinata was rushing on his bike to get home. He didn't want to face Kageyama, at least not yet, so he practically ran to get changed and get his bike. Not even noticing that his shirt was on backwards.

When he got home he was breathing heavy from riding so fast over the uneven ground. Hinata threw himself face first onto his bed as soon as he entered his room. His cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out wondering who would text him this late. The name 'Kageyama' lit up his screen and the clenching feeling in his chest and stomach returned. Hinata unlocked his phone and read the simple message.

'Suga said that your stomach was hurting more. Feel better soon, idiot.'

Hinata dropped the phone onto the bed then continued to shove his face into the blanket as well.

'_Okay, so maybe I do really like Kageyama._'

* * *

Some good things do come from not being able to sleep, just like this fic. I wrote this in the middle of the night when talking to one of my friends and is based off the tumblr prompt found here: post/95002273219/nonchalantcroissant-au-prompt-person-a-is

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
